youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey Mouse's Clubhouse Catastrophe
Mickey Mouse's Clubhhouse Catastrophe is a YTP collab made by Yoshimaniac, Sponsored by Mr. Men: Mishaps & Mayhem and Pencilmation. It is based on the series Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, a show that nobody remembers. It features the creativity of 20 Youtube Poopers, including Yoshimaniac himself. This YTP was released on May 25, 2017. The video has over 3 million views, over 33 thousand likes and over 1.9 thousand dislikes. In one scene, on Channel DDD’s video, Mickey is seen with a big head and big nose. Participants (in order of appearance) * Cameron W. Cowan * Aerodynamic Watermelon * Yoshimaniac * Channel DDD * Nibbble * Matthew the Autism Guy * VillagerBoy527 * Schaffrillas * Kinzster5172 * Harold Flower * Jack Duripper * The Red YTP Engine * FiShyTV * harpy * purplecolorz12124 * JustCaden * KatieKatz * DerpsMcPineapple * Cayman Cayleb Sources * Episode: Mickey-Go-Seek * Arthur * SHREKERY OGRELOAD * Raw is War * BuzzFeed * Michael Rosen * Super Mario 64 * JonTronShow - Goosebumps, Foodfight * no thank you * SMG4 * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective * Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory * Walt Disney * Next to Normal - How Could I ever Forget * SpongeBob SquarePants - Squid on Strike, 20,00 Patties Under the Sea, Neptune's Spatula, Not Normal, Scaredy Pants, Just One Bite, Opening Theme, The Bully, Opposite Day, Plankton's Army, Band Geeks, Pizza Delivery, Krab Borg, Frankendoodle, Dying for Pie (explosion) nad Neptune's Spatula * Zelda CD-I * PeanutButterGamer‘s Zelda CD-I review (It’s right there, anybody could!) * The X-Files * Steven Universe * An Extremely Goofy Movie * Donald Duck cartoon - Der Fuehrer's Face * Les Miserables (Javert) * Donald Trump * Badly-drawn Disney characters * Donal's Poop Problem (Cupcake Rainbow) * DayZ * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Guy Fieri * Yello - Oh Yeah * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * Smokey the Bear * Hello Darkness my Old Friend * Animaniacs * Wario * Fun Home - Welcome to our House on Maple Avenue * McFreakin' Lose It * Doug * Breath of the Wild * The Misadventures of Skooks (Mmm, you bet) * Do you like Waffles * The Lion King * Invader Zim * Hotel Mario * Crawlin in my skin * You Could Stop at 5 or 6 stores (I don't need any friends, they disappoint me) * Kool-Aid * Gollum * VeggieTales Opening Theme * Jojo's Bizarre Adventure * Hamilton: An American Musical - The World Was Wide Enough/Ten Duel Commandments * LazyTown - The First Day of Summer * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air * VeggieTales Silly Song - Oh Santa * Jeopardy * asdfmovie * Triggered kids on the internet * Sonic the Hedgehog Sping * You Spin Me Round * Sesame Street * We GOTTA Get SpongeBob Back * Pac-Man * The Key to Success * Unknown (8:59) * Kingdom Hearts * Team Fortress 2 (Engineer saying nope only) * Mr. Bean * Defying Gravity * Kirby * Don't Hug Me I'm Scared * Trump Steaks * SHED.MOV (What I’d tell y’all about coming in my shed???!!) * spooky * Anime * Running in the 90s * My Little Pony Friendship is Magic * All Star * CinemaSins * Come with me to the police and tell them that * Humbug - Owl City * Street Fighter 3rd Strike * The Proclaimers - I'm on my way * Windows BSOD * Rick and Morty * John Cena * WRONG * On the switch * KA-CHOW * Bicycle Race - Queen * Mario Kart * Illuminati memes * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Drake and Josh * Screaming guy * Nicki Minaj - Anaconda * Look at the booty * Surprise Motherfucker * Hercules * M. Bison * Marmite * Star Fox 64 * Nostalgia Critic * Glue70 - Casin * SMOKE WEED EVERYDAY * Sonic Rom Hacks - AntDude * Jafar * Star vs. the Forces of Evil - The Bounce Lounge * Gravity Falls * PaRappa the Rapper Category:Youtube Poops Category:Collab Category:Yoshimaniac YTPs